


Mage: Chapter 84- Gathering Intel (Part 2)

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [83]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny
Series: Mage [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739





	Mage: Chapter 84- Gathering Intel (Part 2)

Part 1- The Crumbling Resistance

Liz , Bip, and 10 walked down a long corridor following in the footsteps of Dr. Rico. The corridor was lined with injured resistance members.

“Holy shit they really did a number on you guys didn’t they,” Liz said.

“They hit us in the middle of the night. I have no clue how they found us but I guess they must have followed us back from when our forces left the outpost at the border. They didn’t give us any warning, they just started opening fire on us. We didn’t have time to get ourselves armed and fight back so we just ran. We all scattered through the tunnels so that they couldn’t follow us as easily. Everyone knew to make their way here if anything happened so for the past few days we’ve been having more and more survivors show up,” Doctor Rico explained.

“Well, at least some of you made it. But what happened to Tia.”

“We’re almost there, ill let you see for yourselves.”

The group continued to walk down the corridor. Dr. Rico turned towards one of the doors on the side of the corridor. He reached out to the handle and twisted it. He pushed the door open and entered the room followed by the rest of the group. Liz stopped in her tracks as she entered the room and looked on in horror at what she saw inside. In the center of the room was a bed stained with blood and with Tia laying motionless with his eyes closed in it. His torso was completely covered in bandages with several splotches of blood staining them. He was hooked up to a plethora of machines.

“Oh my god… wh… what the hell happened to him,” Liz stammered.

“While everyone else was fleeing, he decided to grab a weapon and cover our escape. It's thanks to him that as many of us escaped as we did. But even he cant stand up to the entire military by himself. I don’t know exactly what happened but he showed up here a few days after the rest of us packed full of bullets and barely able to stand. In his condition I have no clue how he was able to get himself here,” the Doctor explained.

“Is he… well you know…” Bip muttered.

“I’m not dead if that’s what you’re wondering,” came a voice from the bed.  
The group all looked down to see Tia slowly opening his eyes up. “Liz… well you’re back sooner than I expected,” He continued as he pulled himself up in the bed to a sitting position.

As Tia strained to sit up the Doctor reached out his arms to help him.

“Don’t push it… you’re still in pretty bad shape, you should just stay lying down for now."

“Ahhh thanks for the concern doc but I think ill be fine. Anyway, what are you doing back so soon Liz?”

“You almost sound disappointed to see me,” Liz said sarcastically.” We’re here to gather as much intel as we can before we launch an all-out attack. We’re just a small part of a larger group, the rest of us are in and around the capital right now. Oh yeah, this is 10 and Bip by the way.

“It’s nice to meet you,” said Bip.

“Same goes for you, So your government is finally making a move huh? Took them long enough.”

Tia swung his legs out of bed letting out a loud groan at the pain that it caused him. Dr. Rico once again reached out to try and stop his patient.

“Tia what did I just say, stop trying to put yourself back into a comma.”

“I've rested for too long, I need to get back to work. The council has been dicking about doing nothing in my absence, maybe now with this lot here we can finally start to get stuff done.”

Tia pulled himself out of the bed to a standing position. He tried to take a step forward before tripping up. Liz reached out to grab him before he completely fell. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder to help him stand.

“Huh… thanks for that,” said Tia.

“Come on ill help you walk,” Liz said.

Liz and Tia walked towards the exit followed by the rest of the group.

Part 2- A Long And Pointless Wait

Liz and 5 laid down on the roof in the pitch-black darkness. They had been lying there for hours watching the police station and listening for any useful information. The streets had gone from being packed with hundreds of people to being populated by only the occasional person.

“This place gets real quiet after dark huh,” Alex said.

“I think they have a curfew, if you’re out after dark you need to have a valid reason and a permit to be out,” 5 said.

One of the strange spider-like machines came crawling out of one of the streets and into the main square that the pair watched over. Alex and 5 lowered themselves even further down to keep themselves out of the creature's view. The machine crawled around the square for a moment scanning every nook and cranny it came across for anything suspicious before leaving the area.

“And if you don’t have a reason then I'm guessing those things won't treat you too kindly,” 5 continued. 

Alex stood up from his position laying on the ground and stretched out his entire body.

“Well looks like this plan was a total bust, all we actually managed to learn was that Pam in accounting is totally in love with Jim,” Alex joked.

“Yeah, guess we’re out of luck, any ideas for what to do now?” asked 5.

The radio strapped to 5’s belt suddenly started to let out a static sound. She unclipped the radio from her belt and raised it up. Alex walked closer as both of them listened to the static. The static continued to sound out.

“What the hell, is someone sitting on their radio or something,” Alex said in confusion.

The static suddenly cut off being replaced by a subtle hum. After a few seconds, there was a sound like a finger tapping on a wooden table.

“Now what the hell is this?”

5 had a moment of realization as she listened to the tapping. She squatted down and placed the radio on the ground. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a notepad and pen and started listening even more closely to the tapping.

“What are you doing now?” Alex asked his confusion only continuing to grow.

“Its morse code, one of the other teams is sending a message but can't just say it for some reason,” 5 explained.

Alex squatted down in front of 5 and watched as she continued to translate the message. after about thirty seconds of continuous tapping, all sound from the radio cut off. 5 stood back up and started looking over her translation.

“So what does it say?”

“It looks like it’s from 9 and 7… Captured, need help, taken somewhere, guards said Facility A2X,” 5 said reading off of the page.

“So they managed to get themselves captured huh, well that’s just great. Where the hell is Facility A2X?”

“No clue but we have to find it, if those two are in trouble we have to save them… come on maybe we can get more information if we break in the station and look around for ourselves s,” 5 replied.

Alex let out a cocky grin.

“Sounds like a plan to me, after how much of our time they wasted it might be fun to smash up the place a little.”

The pair both moved to the edge of the building and made sure that none of the machines were around before jumping off to the ground and made their way to the station.


End file.
